Swoon
by You-Hate-Me-How-Cute
Summary: Amy Rose was not a normal girl, she was solitary throughout her High School years. Then after getting invited to Rouge's party she meets Sonic the Hedgehog, the most popular guy in school, he's sinfully handsome, sarcastic, stubborn, and pissing her off. Both seem to clash and it seems like Sonic has met his match and chaos is about to start.
1. Rumble

**#1 Rumble**

* * *

Everyone at Rouge's party has one thing in mind which is to get as much wasted as you possibly can and hook up with someone hot. It's a foolproof plan that even the stupidest of mobians can follow. The best part of it is that if you get drunk enough, you'll find that anyone in attractive.

Mostly the boys, like the hedgehog placing his filthy hands on my hips and whispering suggestively perverted words into my ear. I shove him away with a displeased expression and flip him off as I walk over by the pool and drink my punch in a red cup.

Boozed boys and girls everywhere, some kissing, and some practically having sex in public. This is so disgusting to me that I just what to vomit, there's like herpes everywhere in this place, I'm sure of it.

"Amy!" Looking at the crowds of people I notice a pretty blonde hedgehog girl with blue eyes tumbling her way over to me, I don't even know her, how the hell does she know my name?

"Excuse me, you are?" I use my left arm to steady myself against the wall and force myself upright.

She finally reaches me and smiles bright and lets out a disoriented laugh and says, "I'm Maria Robotnik, heard you were coming so I decided to come say 'Hi', so hi!"

"Hey, nice to meet you." I replied, the suspicion in my voice crystal clear as I spoke. "What do you mean by 'heared I was coming'?"

"Oh, everyone knows about the new girl." Maria said woozly and hicuped from her bear, "You're very popular."

I stare back at her perplexed. I wasn't new, I've been going to NSSH ever since the very beginning.

I scrunched my forehead and tilt my head. I didnt understand where this girl was getting these 'facts' from. It was probably because I was always the one in class that nobody bothered to notice or even knew existed.

Then when the most popular girl in school invites me to one of her big parties out of pity after bumping into me in the hallway, causing me to drop all my books, I get noticed.

"Glad to hear that." I replied nonchalantly as I drank my punch. Her face dropped, and she slapped my cup out of my grasp. "What the hell? I was drinking that!" I complained.

"Don't drink that, don't you know the football team pisses in the punch?" She slurred out, squinting her eyes.

Spitting out what liquid was left in my mouth I stared at ger rather disturbed. "Are you serious?"

Maria nodded and raised her beer can at me with a goofy smile. "Yeah, here, drink some of this, way better than piss-punch!"

I shook my head at her not trusting what could be in her drink now. "Thanks, but, no thanks."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged. "But you'll wish you would have!" She teased.

"Thanks for the warning ." I said with a small smile as I crosses my arms over my black 'Sex Pistols' T-shirt.

She laughed again, spitting a bit on my face. "No problem. So, you enjoying the party?" She asked.

I wiped the spit away with my hand and laughed heartly. "Yeah." I lied. "Totally."

Maria smiled sweetly, seeming to cool down from her drunkness, if that's even a word. "That's good." She glanced behind-across from me and her eyes lit up.

Curiosity struck me and so I turned to see what she drooling over, a blue hedgehog with icy green eyes.

He was handsome I had to admit, way better than any guy I've seen.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked turning my attention back to her. Her cheeks flushed almost as pink as me and she shook her head quickly.

"No, well, we've been talking but I uh," She stuttered out nervously as she played with her sweaty hair, "Who am I kidding, I wish."

I couldn't help but frown at her solemn expression, this girl actually took the time to talk to me, I wasn't going to let her feel down. "I vet it, you like him."

I grasped her arm in my hand and pulled her through the drunk crowd, "W-what are you doing?" She asked uneasy.

"Calm your nerves," I smirked as we were reaching the guy of her dreams, "I'm doing you a favor."

As she was about to open her mouth in protest, we stopped in front of the hedgehog who raised an eyebrow at us.

"H-hey, Sonic!" Maria stammered out as her body shook. "Didn't expect you here."

He gazed with no intrest at Maria, unamused by her appearance. "Who are you?" He asked sharply. His good looks shattered as I reflected his words and actions, his voice was gentle though it expressed annoyance when he spoke.

"Maria..." She replied gloomy. "We have Chemistry together."

This Sonic guy sight and his eyes wandered away from her. "I see no 'chemistry' between us," He said with no emotion. "If you catch my hint, otherwise you're pretty stupid."

Maria's eyes widen and showed how much she wanted to cry, he didn't even let her down easy or let her speak more than she did.

I felt anger boil within me as I stared at Sonic who turned his back to us and began to walk away. "You're not good enough for me, I don't like drunk sluts, so don't even try."

Oh, that's it.

I sprinted over to his retreating figure as I shoved the crowd of drunks out of my way. "Hey, you, blue boy!" I roared through the loud music, I know heared me because he turned with an irritated expression and his face met with my fist.

**SMACK**

The music stopped like an old record player, all eyes on this bastard and I. Jaws down, eyes wide were vivid in everyone's expression, except mine and his. Mine showed fierceness while his showed anger.

I didn't care, so what that I punched him across the face and he was trickling blood out of his nose?

My knuckles were sore and skin pealed by the contact, his chiseled face was hard and sharp so I got hurt too. My glare darkened and he returned it soon after though he looked rather unsure of the whole situation.

"Apologize." I demanded with a low growl and bared teeth.

Sonic stared at me bewildered as he grabbed his bloody nose to stop the bleeding. "I don't need to apologize for speaking my mind."

"Didn't your mom ever teach you, if you have nothing good to say, don't say anything at all?" I spoke to him as if I was speaking to a child, judging by his wide-eyed expression, I knew I hit a nerve, "So, I'll repeat myself, apologize."

He seemed to cool down and his impassive expression returned to his features. "Fuck off." He said slowly to let his words sink in.

I huffed, fumming with rage. "No, I'm not just going to let you leave after telling Maria all that crap and crushing her poor heart. So apologize or I'll have to punch you again." I threatened, holding my fist up.

"You're stupid." He said ignoring what I had just said. His tenancity was so irritating. Did he really not care about Maria's feelings?

Laughing darkly I walked over to him and faced him, luckily for me, I had decided to wear red heels so I was about his eye level. "I could careless what you think of me, but, know this, no one fucks with me without getting burned."

He laughed a impeccable laugh and leaned down on me which kind of made him seem menacingly. "Don't cross me." He said sternly.

"Don't provoke me." I replied harshly and placed my hands on his hard chest and shoved him off. His expression still showed how pissed off he was with me.

I can practically see lightning bolts shooting from both of our eyes as we stare each other off. Who did he think he was exactly? He acted as if he was better than everyone, it was clear he wasn't enjoying the party so it didn't make sense as to why he didn't just leave.

The crowd filled with "Ooh's" and "Ahh's." The reason being that I had left the 'cool' kid without a word to say back.

I'm pretty sire I was the only one who ever stood up to his guy and I'm pretty sure this was not going to be the end of it either.

I turned my heel and walked over to Maria , whose jaw hung low. I felt really bad about all this, it was my fault that this all happened, I shouldn't have forced her to talk to this asshole.

"Amy...how could you?" Her voice quivering, she let out a cry and ran off crying. Wait, what?

"Wait, Maria!" I reached my hand out to her retreating figure and frowned. Yeah, I fucked up, but I also just exposed the bastard too and she still liked him, wow, she had low expectations.

I sight solemnly and averted my gaze to the door leading out this dog pound, I couldn't stay here any longer. Everything about this place did not give me a good vibe at all.

"Bravo, pinkie." A voice called out from behind, I didn't need to turn to know who it was. I sight bitterly and turned to face the white bitch, I mean bat. She had an amused smile across her lips, "Didn't know you had it in you, calling out the most popular guy in school, impressive."

"Yeah, well someone had to." I replied casually, to be honest I didn't even know of him until today. Probably because I was usually in the library. "It's getting pretty late, so, I think I better get going."

This was too much for me, first time I get invited to a party and it turns out like shit.

"Whoa, you just got here, hun." Rouge said tugging at my arm, I get it, I was the entertainment of the party now. "Stay a little longer."

I checked my watch and grimaced. "Sorry, it's already one in the morning and there's school tomorrow." I said yanking my arm away.

"Leave and I'll tell the whole school you're not no be associated with." She replied hastily causing me to stop dead in my tracts.

"Is that a threat?" I asked, side glancing her.

Rouge rolled her eyes at my question and laughed. "You're damn right, it is." She replied annoyed.

"Hmph," I said with a smile and walked ahead earning a gasp from Rouge, "Promise?" I asked sarcastically.

"You'll regret this, pinkie!" Roared Rouge with a sourful voice. Like I did with all the people that pissed me off, I flipped the most popular girl in school.

"Oh, just shut up already, all you do is talk." I whined feeling my nerves coming to a break point.

Great, first night out and I already made enemies with the two most popular kids in school. And I knew this was just the beginning of a huge war. Rouge, I'll beat you at your own game, and Sonic, I'll devour you.

* * *

**MY THOUGHTS-**

_This story is somewhat based on the song 'Miss Nothing' . So, should I continue or delete this story?_

_And it's not a type of story that I'm pretty sure any of you reading will expect. I feel like this was a bit too short but the next chapter will be longer that is if I get reviews telling me to continue._


	2. Bad Breathe

**#****2 Bad Breathe**

* * *

I dance with the rythm of my urges which are tingling to explode. I really need to pee, and this stupid stall is taken. The bell for passing period had already rang, I was never late but I guess there's always a first for everything.

Whoever was in the stall was really taking their precious time.

I couldn't hold it any longer, I walked over to the black stall and knocked on it which stung since my knuckles had fresh wounds. "Hello? Uhh, Look I'm sorry for interrupting your moment but can you please hurry?" I asked pleasingly.

No reply.

I wondered if anyone was even in there, so, I pulled on the handle but yes it was locked like last time I checked. I placed my ear against the stall and heared...crying?

Pulling away I stared unsure at the stall door. "You alright in there?"

I knocked again and again until I got an answer. "Go away!" Whoever was in there screamed out through cries.

I leaned my back against the stall and sight. "Sorry, I'm not going anywhere until I release my urine. And there's only one stall in this restroom so, hurry, if you want I can encourage you by putting the song 'Push It' by Salt N Pepa?"

The flushing of the toilet was heared and the door swings open just in time when I moved. There I see her, Maria, wearing a pair of jean shorts and blue tank top. Her hair is a mess and she has bags under her eyes, "What do you want?" She asks with a growl.

"Why so grumpy?" I say with fake worry.

"Bite me." Maria snapped with a bark as she shoved past me.

I don't know who this bitch thinks she is talking to me like that after I defended her. I huffed and gave her a cold glare. "Look, I said I was sorry but I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness especially with that attitude so I take my apology back, fuck you."

"Do you have any idea how you ruined me?" She yells at me, sobbing now and it makes me cringe. She's in agony, also hungover.

"I can't believe you still like that bastard." I manage to mumble over her sobs.

"It's Sonic!" Maria snaps at me. " And I've lost the little chance I had with him, all because of you."

With a roll of my eyes I reply, "Boohoo, I did you a favor, you can do better than Sergio."

"I told you it was Sonic."

"Same shit," I reply hastily, her shoulders drop and she seems to calm down.

"I'm sorry," She breathes out with a hopeless sight, "It's not like I even had a chance with him, he only dates college girls."

I can't help but feel pity for this girl. "It's not your fault he's into cougars." I'm trying to soothe her as she gazes at me sadly.

"It's not funny." She whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"What's so great about that guy anyway?" I wonder out loud, I hear Maria gasp and look over at her stunned face. "What?" I question.

"He's like the hottest guy in school!" She shreeks making my ears hurt.

I fix my black jacket and shrug already feeling irritated by the conversation, "Sarcastic, Mr. Know-it-All is all I see, he's a prick."

"You really hate him, huh?" Maria asked with a tilted head and crossed arm in which I replied with a head shake.

"No, of course not, I don't even know the guy enough to hate him, he's just not my favorite thing in the world, there's a difference." I answered with an annoyed tone. "I don't want to waste my time talking about him though so if you excuse me, I need to pee."

When I turn around I see a yellow mongoose entering the restroom with a shocked expression written all over her face. "You're Amy Rose, the girl who told Sonic the Hedgehog off!" She exclames smiling from ear to ear as I yawn. "I'm Mina!"

Last night's events were not that crazy, people were overreacting. My insides feel like their turning from all the attention that has been given to me ever since, not only were people walking up to me now, but I didn't know most of them. "Yeah, amazing, awesome, whatever. I've heard it all already." I inform the mongoose as I make my way to the stall.

"Wait," She screams yanking my arm, "Is it true you punched Sonic because he had a small dick?"

"No." I assured her as heat flushed to my cheeks. "Nor do I ever want to see his peacock." I felt weird saying the word dick for some reason, it wasn't lady-like but then again I'm not too lady-like, even weirder talking about them.

"Oh, so the other rumor is true..." She says distantly. I'm not much into gossip but when it involves me I can't help my curiosity. "Interesting."

I look her over with squinted eyes, "What other rumor?" I question.

"The one that I heard that Sonic had rejected you after you asked to hook up and so you punched him." If it was possible, my jaw would hit the nasty floor.

"Seriously, where the hell is everyone getting their information from?" I asked with exasperation as I turned to both of these girls. Maria shrugged as she fixed herself through the mirror whereas Mina tilted her head in confusion at the fact she didn't understand what I had meant.

"What do you expect?" I heard Maria say,"We're in High School, rumors spread like a wildfire in a matter of minutes." She contradicted.

The gossip was driving me crazy, I say one thing and soon my words get twisted as if they think I'm using figurative language when there's actually nothing to figure out.

Now back to the gossip about me, normally I wouldn't care but I didn't want to sound like an easy going whore. Neither did I want to sound like the bad guy in this situation, so there was only one way to solve this issue.

"He kissed me," I explained with a sly smile, he should be the one to look bad for what he did, yeah, I know, a bitch move. "I tried to shove him because his breathe really stank, worse than a ran over dead creature, and he wouldn't budge so I punched him, pass it along

I could practically feel Maria's eyes burning through my back, Mina however seemed to believe my lie, "I sure will!" Mina said nodding Well, it wasn't half a life, I was pretty sure his breathe did stink.

"Awesome." I said with a spark in my eye which faded once I felt tugged harshly to Maria who stared with flaring eyes, "What?" I snapped. I didn't understand what her problem was.

"You kissed him?" She intorrigatted me with a his, I felt like punching her too actually for being so dense. "You knew I liked him!"

I shook er off of me and hit her on top of her head, "Play along, you were there so you should know it was a lie, I'm just making him look bad after what he said to you." I informed plainly. She blinked and rubbed her head, clearly getting my point.

"Oh, alright."

I flashed her a smile, "Now, if you excuse me, I really need to pee." Just as I turned my eyes widen, the stall was already taken by Mina who seemed to have been having a bad stomach ache since her stomach rumbles were heared throughout the restroom. "What the hell!"

* * *

I almost peed myself but luckily the P.E. restroom was empty. I pulled my olive green skinny hip waisted jeans on and buttoned them. I was holding my bladder for more than three hours.

The lunch bell rang and I washed my hands, finally I could go to the library and no longer have to deal with all this wanted attention. I guess I brought it upon myself though too.

Just as I am about to pull the handle that opens to the library my arm is twisted and I'm shoved against some close by lockers at full force that it causes my head to pulse an make me slightly dizzy.

I let out a dissaproval growl once I recole with my senses and glare at whoever has me pinned. To my surprise, it's that bastard from the party that happened a couple of days ago, what was his name?

Sebastian? Steven? Something with an 'S'

"What's your problem, get off of me!" I demand but he doesn't budge, he's pissed. I can tell by the pressure he has on me. His dark gaze ads to the touch too.

"Why are you spreading lies about me?" He asks but it sounds more like a demand than a question. I oddly find his perssuing kind of amusing, I guess his image was very important to him.

I let out a huff and smirk slyly at his furious expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sergio!" I say in a fake innocence tone and grimace when his hold on my wrists tightens. "Fuck, fine, so I might said a little lie!"

"My name is Sonic." He says lowly, he's breathing on me and I can smell his blue berry scented breath, "And my member is not small like you're spreading around about."

My cheeks flush red like before, I thought he was talking about the kissing lie. I frown at him and squirm in his grasp but that just results on him pressing his body closer to mine and me not able to move more freely. Chest to chest is the position that we're in.

"I didn't spread around that one, it was probably some other girl." I hiss through gritted teeth, "Now, like I said before, let go of me!"

He shakes his head and seems amussed by my struggles, damn he's strong. "No actually I don't think I will until you tell everybody that it's not true." I stop struggling and tilt my head at him. He's as dense as Maria.

"And how do you suggest I do that when you have me pinned?"

He blinks and frowns at my point but then his glare returns to his features, "If you didn't say that rumor the which did you spread?" He questions going off topic, wow, he'll do anything to not seem stupid.

"That your breath stinks." I replied plainly with an added shrug. His glare disappears and he stares at me perplexed.

"My breathe does not stink." Sonic declared with a scrowl. It seems that the gossip of bad breath bothered him more than the one of the size of his dick. He was a strange guy I had to say.

"My word against yours, it's my opinion." I said as I relaxed against the red lockers, I had to at least get myself comfortable since my muscles were beginning to ache from holding the same position.

He raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled darkly, "And how would you know that?" He questioned, he was clearly wanting to start an argument.

"Your ex girlfriend told me." I lied with a grin. "Said it was like making out with a dirty pig who never brushes his teeth."

Sonic seemed shocked and his eyes widen, "Sally told you that?" He question.

"Yeah." In fact, I didn't know who the hell was Sally but if it made him mad that I brought her up then I didnt mind pressing his buttons. "That girl."

He frowned, "You're lying."

"No, really, Sergio?" I questions with fake worry. He rolled his eyes at me, "You're pretty oblivious."

"Sonic." He said. This reminded me of the conversation I had with Maria and Mina earlier, I don't know why I kept thinking that his name was Sergio.

"Whatever, bad breathe." I said bordly.

"That's it?" He questions and I could feel his hold loosen on my wrist. "And how would you know that?"

"Yup, now do you mind releasing me now?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. This was all so un called for. We stare at each other for an awkward moment until he does the most unexpected thing.

Sonic the Hedgehog kissed me.

* * *

**M****Y THOUGHTS- **

**So what do you guys think...?**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Karaoke Night

**# 3 Karaoke Night**

* * *

I'm sure by now that you're all wondering about a lot of things. I'll tell them, the day and moment when Sonic kissed me. After he kissed me, he asked me if I still thought his breathe stank. My answer came when I felt my stomach turn and I threw up all over his white T-Shirt. In reality, he tasted just like blue berries which isn't a bad taste but I had been feeling sick that day and that smell and taste did not mix well together with me.

That was embarrassing I have to admit but accidents happen to everyone. His face was priceless, wide-eyed, mouth agape and well just looking stupid. It was especially funny when he covered his mouth and said, "Does it really smell that bad?" I would have laughed if I wasn't feeling sick.

"He got what he deserved." I say to my fox plush, I'm home, in my room and on my bed. "I can't believe he actually had the guts to kiss me, it was horrible, Tails!"

Tails sits on the rocking chair that is across from my bed, staring blankly at me. He's not much help.

"Are you even in there, Tails?" I question as I tilt my head, nope, he's not. He's probably visiting his family I presume. "Guess I'm alone with this."

**_Ring_**

I gazed down at my pillow and picked it up to reveal my cell phone ringing. It's an unknown number calling, huh, wonder who it might be? I answer and set it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Amy!" Screams a voice, it sounds oddly familiar. "It's Mina, we met in the restroom yesterday, remember? I was that cute looking mongoose that flaunted your greatness." I only knew one girl who talked so much.

"How did you get my number?" I question as I took her off speaker and placed my phone to my ear to listen closely, "Are you stalking me or something?" I heard her giggle on the end of the phone.

"You're funny, Amy!" She said between her giggles, I actually didn't know what she found funny since I wasn't trying to be. "I asked around and well I got your number, that's not important though, I called to invite you to come out hangout with me and a couple of friends?"

"Of coarse!" Whoa, wait a minute. That was not me, it was my mom and I hadn't even noticed when she had walked in and yanked my phone away. "She does need to go out and have fun and do what girls these days do, sleep with boys, experiment with girls, and do crazy thing!"

I yanked my phone back and looked at her confused, "What are you doing? I don't want to go out with her, she's weird." I argued. My mom ignored me and yanked my phone away again and shoved me off the bed and I fell with a thud.

"Pick her up at 5 O'clock, goodbye!" My mother hanged up and threw me the cell phone.

"Really, mom?" I exclaim once I pull myself back onto the bed and give her an unapproved glare. "I told you that I didn't want to go." My mother, Annabelle, wags her finger at me and sights, "You need to go put like a normal teenage girl, sweetie. I don't want you staying home all cooped up, I think that's why you're always so sassy and grim."

I shake my head, because that's ridiculous since I am neither of those things. And I don't think me spending most of my time home alone had anything to do with my attitude. That was in fact stupid beyond words. "I am indifferent."

"Don't be silly, you're going whether you want to or not." My mother insists as he opens my closet, she seemed more excited than me. I found it odd how most parents wished for a good child and my mom wanted a wild child. "Now get dressed."

"I am dressed." I complain as I gesture at the clothes that I am wearing.

"Amy..." Annabelle whispers as she side glances at me from the corner of her eye. "You can't wear your school clothes, that's not cool."

I can't help but roll my eyes at her. "Since when do you know about what's cool?" I question with a playful smile plastered on my face.

"I know more about it than you." My mom says as she throws clothing at me so I can wear. "Hurry now, your friend will get here in about twenty minutes."

Just like that, I get dressed in a big shoulder studded light blue jean jacket with a neon green sweetheart shaped tube top and black shorts. Mina came faster than I had expected and we were now in her car with girls I had no idea who they were.

The girls consisted of an orange echidna, a brown lynx, and a pink echidna. They're all really pretty but I hope so is their personality. I think their names were Tikal, Nicole, and Julie-Su but I could be wrong considering I'm not too good at remembering names.

"You are going to have so much fun with us at karaoke today!" Mina squeals as she drives that it scares me the she'll make us crash. I don't understand why she thought so highly of me. "We are going to sing and dance the night away!"

"Yay, I can't wait!" I fake excitement as I throw my hands up to lighten the mood, I really do need to be more social like my mom had told me, I wasn't good with people. I wasn't afraid to speak my mind and most people did not like that about me which was also a reason why many didn't speak to me.

The girls laughed, oblivious that I was faking my excitement, I should be an actress. I smiled when the pink echidna handed over to me a big lolipop and giggled, "Here, to get you fired up and more preppy."

These girls didn't seem half bad, Tikal then turned on the radio and blasted some indie music that I absolutely love. I slipped the lolipop in my mouth after disposing the rapper and smiling contently, this might be fun after all.

"We have arrived, ladies!" Screams Nicole as we park in font of a colorful building. We step out of the car and notice some guys checking us out with smirks, I can't help but feel like one of those main bitches in movies. Mina yanks me to the front along with the other girls and squeals, I'm not entirely sure as to why she's so excited.

"So pumped to see your crush are we?" Teases Julie-Su with a giggle which makes Mina blush.

"I wonder if he'll notice me today, I tried dressing extra special!" She says gesturing to her clothing which consists of purple top and black skirt. "Although I'm starting to think different about him since of things he's done."

So that's why, but today I am not playing match maker since of what happened last time I did that. "Let's go then." I suggest as I push past the glassed doors.

My breathe hitches once I see the guy behind the counter, I frown and yank Mina away from the group for a moment and she whines. "What did I do?" I roll my eyes at her, why was everyone so dense?

"Why didn't you tell me that Sonic works here?" I questioned bitterly. This made me feel uneasy since of our incident yesterday.

"Ooh, you finally learned his name!" Mina said jumping with joy, I honestly feel like punching her because her preppy attitude bothers me. "Well I was hoping on us becoming friends since you seem like a nice person and I like Sonic, you don't so I don't see a problem with being here."

I don't know if she hasn't realized me and Sonic's issues or she's just trying to torment me but I need to be the bigger person and not let him affect me. I sight and walk back with her to where the girls are and fake a smile. "Whatever, lets go have fun."

Tikal is already motioning us to follow her to our karaoke room when I realize we hadn't gotten our snacks, "We'll see you girls inside, me and Amy are going to go get food!" Mina announced as she drags me to the snack bar.

"I don't remember volunteering." I said jokingly as we look over all the delicious treats. The sight makes my mouth want to water from my wanting tone. Mina giggles as she walks over to the cash register and buys the stuff.

It's obvious that the guy at the cash register likes her by how he's flaunting her appearance which I find adorable. Now that should be the guy that girls should be head over heels for.

"Amy?" I snap my head to the source of the voice and green eyes meet with green eyes. I step back as Sonic gazes at me from behind the glass that conceals the candies, "What are you doing here?"

I look up at him and stand straight and lift my chest high to seem more confident. "Here to sing of coarse." I reply dully, it was obvious why everyone was here. I bit my lip as I look back at the sweet goods to avoid eye contact. To be honest, the fact that he had kissed me was really bothering me.

"Why did you kiss me?" I questioned as I tugged on my long quills, I can sense the awkwardness come back between us as he rubs the back of his neck with uncertainty at my question.

"Well, it had been to prove a point but I never expected the reaction that I got from you." He admitted rather dissapointed. Who wouldn't? I mean it would suck big time if you kissed someone and they threw up all over you. I laughed a little which caught his attention and confused him.

"I guess when you slammed me against the lockers I got really dizzy and couldn't help but throw up by your blue berry scented breathe." I explained to him, I felt bad making him think about how his breathe stank.

Sonic let out a whistle and tilted his head onto his palm a he rested his elbow on the counter, "And here I thought my breathe was really horrible that I brushed my teeth countless of times." He smirked. "Blue berries?"

"Never do that again." I smirked back and crossed my arms over my C-sized chest, "Rotten blue berries." I added which made his smirk shape into a frown. He took things way too serious, he huffed and turned away from me.

"I don't know why I'm even wasting my time speaking to you." I frowned too, what was up with the sudden change of mood?

"What's your problem?" I asked as I unfolded my arms and leaned on the counter, for a minute I was actually finding him bareable but I guess I spoke too soon. He ignored me and walked away to the employees only room. "Bastard." I mumbled and pushed myself off the counter and walked over to Mina who had finished paying.

"Come one, lets go back!" She said with a friendly smile, I nodded and followed behind her as we went to our karaoke room.

Something didn't seem right with Sonic, he acted as if having fun was a sin. He was way too serious and mysterious. I wonder what that was all about, he was hiding something.

* * *

"_Shake for me, girl. I wanna be your backdoor man.__ Keep it coolin', baby_!" Mina and I sang our hearts out to Led Zeppelin's song 'Whole Lotta Love' and i had to admit this girl was talented when it came to singing.

When the song ended the girls cheered for us and I bowed gracefully and laughed, "You guys aren't half bad." I admitted.

"What, you thought we were horrible?" Said Tikal with a fake pout and huff.

Julie-Su stuck her tongue at me and made a 'blah' sound. "I feel insulted!" I laughed at that comment and excused myself to the restroom, I was like a dog, I had to pee everywhere I went.

Just as I walked down the hall to the restroom the sound of giggling caught my attention, I squinted my eyes and looked ahead to see one of the room doors slightly opened and I couldn't help myself to take a peak.

My eyes widen at the scene, it seemed a couple was getting freaky because there was a green hedgehog making out with a cat vixen. She was practically strandling him on the seat.

I did him the favor and pulled the door close, so unprofessional. He should of at least had the decency to shut the door while he did his thing. I walked over to the restroom and walked inside.

I stared at my reflection and sight as I fixed my hair, I wish I looked more like my mom who was beautiful. I didn't understand how she could have me, I should of came out gorgeous like her but something obviously went wrong.

Biting my tongue, I hissed. I shouldn't be so self conscious, I shouldn't care about looks. I took out my red lip gloss and glazed my lips with it. Once satisfied by my appearance I smiled and walked out.

When I passed by the room that the couple had been in I noticed the giggling had stopped. I know it seemed perverted but I glanced inside and was confused to see the green hedgehog now sitting alone in there. It's not like I took long in the restroom either, something must of happened.

"What are you stating at?" A deep voice called. I froze, I felt like a robber caught by the cops after robbing a bank. Turning my face to stare at the one that called me my eyes met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. I had to admit this guy was hot, and by his attire I knew he was what most people called a bad boy. "I said what are you staring at?"

I bit my lip and swung myself lightly against the door "You obviously."

He smirked slyly at my smart remark and leaned back on his seat lazily, "What's your name, hun?" He asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Amy."

"Scourge."

We stared at each other for a moment before I broke the ice and turned away from him. "Look, I'm sorry I barged in but you looked not so happy and I was going to ask if everything was fine with you but I ca see you're fine so bye."

I turned to leave in a hurry but stopped when I heard him call out to me resulting in me turning to him again. He now stood and grinned at me as he handed his phone to me. "Put your number on my phone."

That had to be the lamest way to get a girls number. Too bad I was no ones rebound, shaking my head, I smiled a flirtatious one and lifted his to my eye level. "Sorry, stud, but I'm just not interested." I said and pulled away from him and walked away.

After what I witnessed, he seemed dirty to me.

"I don't give up so easily!" I heared Scourge call out from inside the room, I felt butterflies fly around in my stomach by that comment. A part of me was hoping for that, maybe it would be fun to be with a bad boy.

* * *

**M****Y THOUGHTS:**

_So very hard to write a story on a small phone but I think I did a good job! :) please review and tell me what you guy think about this chapter and I'll update soon, bye!_


End file.
